An offshore drilling barge of the jack-up variety is supported on three or more legs. Each leg may weigh as much as one million pounds. Legs of this size and weight are extremely difficult to move. The elevating mechanism, itself, often weighs many tons. The present invention is directed to a barge leg elevating mechanism which proficiently raises or lowers a leg. It cuts down on the weight of the equipment and the leg, thereby increasing the relative strength of the equipment or decreasing the cost of fabrication. Moreover, it raises and lowers the legs more rapidly.